


И видел я отверстое небо

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [5]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	И видел я отверстое небо

Мимо пронесся знак «Не более трех овец в ряд» и исчез за поворотом. Уилл прибавил скорость, капли на лобовом стекле задрожали и побежали в стороны, словно в испуге.

Ганнибал задумчиво смотрел на изумрудные склоны гор и рассуждал о жителях Лохду.

— Должен признаться, что они очень приятные люди. Вполне соответствующие тому, что можно назвать местным обществом. Они безыскусны, но ты же знаешь, как я ценю искренность. В Хэмише определенно есть то, что я вижу в тебе иногда. Проскальзывает такая особенная принципиальность, словно ты бережешь что-то, одному тебе известное, и никому до твоего секрета не дотянуться. И док Браун весьма недурён, беседы с ним оказались увлекательными, он хорошо разбирается в своем деле, не испытывает иллюзий. Уилл? Ты молчишь уже так долго, что мне кажется – тебе действительно есть что сказать. Начинай уже.

Уилл все еще не отзывался, и Ганибал решил дать ему время.

— Я вполне допускаю, что это не ты, — наконец заговорил Уилл, — ты был со мной… мы были вместе, когда Каннингем погиб. Я даже допускаю, что ты не рассматривал возможность помогать этим идиотам. И думаю, что ты ничуть не был заинтересован… не хотел… — Уилл тяжело вздохнул, — не хотел есть то, что осталось от Каннингема.

— В таком случае ты мне сейчас расскажешь, что же у тебя не сходится.

— Слишком много людей желало его смерти, слишком многие пытались его убить.

— И даже ТиВи Джон, — иронично усмехнулся Ганнибал, издеваясь над местным поверьем.

— И даже он! – возмущенно подтвердил Уилл. — А уж он-то честнее и чище многих! Они даже нас вызвали для этого. И вдруг в Каннингема бьет молния посреди поля?! Я тебя умоляю. Так не бывает.

— Для верующих все бывает. А все в твоем Лохду пропитаны особой смесью веры и суеверий. Знаешь, это очень типично…

— Перестань анализировать! Каннингем погиб нанизанным на электрический разряд! Вокруг него все выгорело, молния вошла в голову, все зубы вышибло, а кости сломаны его же мышцами, так сильно его било в конвульсиях. А после на нем сгорела вся одежда.

— Когда-то люди верили, что громовержец…

— Ой, только не надо! – перебил его Уилл. — Я не думаю, что ты наслал молнию. Ты поступаешь изящно, броско, но везде в твоём замысле виден ты.

Ганнибал невольно ухмыльнулся.

— Но здесь. Здесь все выставлено, будто кара Божия.

— Выставлено? То есть все же это я.

— У него пуговицы вплавились в тело. Труп мы нашли в вересковом поле, вокруг цветение по тону ровно такое же, как разводы на его спине. Они появляются от разорвавшихся сосудов. Их рисунок удивителен! И все, что сползло с костей Каннингема, теперь выглядит ровно как картины Фрэнсиса Бэкона.

— Да ты эстет, Уилл!

— Меня пугает, что это ты эстет, Ганнибал. А ведь мы с тобой договаривались. У нас есть контракт!

— Значит, я громовержец, по-твоему.

— Нет, это слишком.

— Ну, знаешь, твои друзья в Лохду говорили, что у человека должен оставаться шанс. Каннингем знал, что я приехал в город. Так что шанс у него был.


End file.
